The Power Within
by Flaming Kyuubi-Chan
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke almost kill each other at the Valley of End, but before Kakashi can get there Orochimaru gets them. With a little cruel persuasion, Naruto joins the Sound. Will this lead everyone's favorite blond to something he will regret, or will he snap out of it in time?
1. Prolouge(1)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

So, I had another story idea and decided to post it.

Enjoy!

* * *

(3rd person POV)

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

The two rivals lunged at each other with their signature justus in hand. The only differences were that Sasuke's chidori was powered by his cursed seal, and Naruto's rasengan was powered by the Kyuubi's chakra. As the two supernaturally powered justus collided, the two were surrounded by a white dome. Before the justus could cancel each other out, the raven haired Uchiha moved his chidori towards Naruto's heart and the blue-eyed Uzumaki moved his hand towards Sasuke's hiate. The high ranked justus hit their mark and both genin fell to the ground: Naruto, with a damaged heart, and Sasuke, with a bloody forehead.

(Kabuto's POV)

'Where is that damn Uchiha," I thought, frustrated. 'Because he's taking his time to get here, Orochimaru-sama had to switch his body again. That means he can't switch bodies again until three years go by.' "Kabuto-san, go see what is holding up my vessel," commanded Orochimaru, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Yes Orochimaru-sama," I replied and left to go to the place where I predicted he was held up: The Valley of End.

...

I arrived at the Valley of End and saw why Sasuke hadn't come yet. He was on the ground with a bloody forehead and lying next to the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. 'So he got in a fight with the Kyuubi brat and tied,' I thought. 'Orochimaru-sama could have a use for the kyuubi kid, that is if he can convince to him to join the Sound Village,' I reasoned as I picked up the bloody bodies of the Uchiha and the jinchuuriki.

(Orochimaru's POV)

"Good work, Kabuto-san," I said. 'Kabuto's right, if I can convince the kyuubi brat to join the Sound Village we will become unstoppable,' I thought. 'He might need a little bit of convincing though,' I mentally added. "Kitsune Seal no justu," I yelled as I bit Naruto on the neck. A small circle in the shape of the eight trigrams seal appeared on his neck and the Kyuubi's chakra pulsed. The impact sent everyone in the room flying into the wall. I got up and leaned the two twelve year olds against the wall. 'This should turn out to be interesting,' I thought before walking with Kabuto out of the room.

(3rd person POV)

Because of his great healing abilities, and Kabuto's medical ninjustu, Naruto was the first to wake up. "What the," he started groggily. After taking in his surroundings, plus Orochimaru, he jolted from him dazed state. "You! What are you doing here!" He yelled, louder than necessary. Orochimaru cringed at the volume, before stating "You are in _my_ hideout." Naruto tried to get up, but failed because of the ropes binding him. "Bastard," he snarled before giving up on trying to stand. "I'll let you out of the ropes when you agree to join the Sound," Orochimaru said simply. "Never," he replied while trying to break the ropes. 'He is as stubborn as they say. It will be harder than I originally thought, but he WILL join the Hidden Sound Village,' thought Orochimaru, who was gazing lazily at the struggling blond.

* * *

I have a poll on my account, so if you like Soul Eater, Fairytail, or Naruto(duh if you're reading this) please check it out.

Also, read and review; opinions and advice welcome.

Bye!


	2. Prolouge(2)

Hi! I'm posting a new chapter of The Power Within as a Christmas present to all of you.

Also, I've closed my poll and the results are in:

**NarutoHinata: 11 votes 52%**

**NatsuLucy: 6 votes 28%**

**SoulMaka: 3 votes 14%**

**SasukeNaruto: 1 vote 6%**

So, enjoy.

* * *

(Sasuke POV)

'Just watching him is making me tired,' I thought as I watched the captive blond struggle. Let me re-cap for you. I, Uchiha Sasuke, woke up a few hours ago to an all too familiar voice. After an explanation from Orochimaru, I found out that I can't start training until the dobe joins the Sound village. For that to happen Naruto would have to give up, which-I know from years of experience- will never happen.

(Flashback)

"Orochimaru," I started. "I want to start training already. That's the only reason I came here anyway." Orochimaru sighed, though barely audible because of the screaming and cursing coming from behind the door. The door to the room where my eternal annoyance was. "I can't train you until this issue is resolved," the paler than me guy responded. "Why?" I asked. "Nauto could become a valuable resource to the Sound. He has _qualities _that few others possess," he answered. "That doesn't explain why we have to watch him." "Though he doesn't do it often, Naruto can come up with brilliant plans. Just yesterday, he gnawed through the ropes and dashed out of the room when Kabuto walked in. If it wasn't for the traps Kabuto set beforehand, he would of gotten away. I need to stay here to make sure something like that doesn't happen again." 'So that idiot actually has a brain? Who knew?' I wondered. "Let's make a deal, when Naruto joins sound I'll start training you," Orocimaru negotiated. "Hn," I agreed as we walked back into the noisy room.

(End Flashback)

"Oi dobe, shut up for a sec." "-ard! I hope you rot in hell! When I get out of these damn ropes you're toa-" A tick mark appeared on my forehead as I hit the blond over the head. "Itai," he whimpered. 'Now that I have his attention…' "Look, struggling isn't going to get you anywhere. And even if you managed to get out of here, do you think the leaf will trust you with that cursed seal? I didn't expect you to notice, but that seal of yours has been draining away your chakra. It will keep draining away until you give into it or it sucks your chakra dry. And we all know that no chakra equals." I slid my finger across my neck.

(Naruto POV)

I gulped. If I went back to the leaf, I would be labeled a spy and killed. If I stayed here, I would die of starvation or chakra depletion. If I joined sound, I would be no better than Sasuke or Orochimaru. I resigned myself to death when I remembered Ero-sennin and his spy network. I would be able to give the leaf village valuable information on the snake and his followers. I lowered my head so that my face was shadowed by my hair and replied,"Fine." 'I bet teme is surprised,' I thought as I inwardly grinned. At this, Orochimaru-who I forgot was there- said, "Then let our training commence." 'Yeah, let this spy mission begin,' I thought as I was untied. "Hey snake teme, is there a ramen stand around here?" I questioned. 'But before I go, I might as well cause a little trouble.

* * *

Okay! I've recently realized that even though these chapters seem long on mircosoft, they are actually pretty short. So expect longer chapters soon. Though it might take me a while, sorry.

I have a new poll open. It's finally to determine which is the most famous: straight, yaoi, or yuri! So, vote for your favorite on my profile.

Flaming Kyuubi-chan

PS: There is a mad flamer on the loose! He/she flames your work and makes a weird comment in your reviews. He/she usually goes by the name Cess J but I'm not sure if he/she always will. Pass on the word so that we can (hopefully) stop this guy/girl.


End file.
